Les jeux sont faits
by Griseldis
Summary: Recueil de drabbles de cent mots tout rond sur des personnages tirés au hasard. Non AU. #4. Tidus ne dira rien à cet homme effrayant. #5. Riku n'est pas jaloux d'un canard, quand même. #6. Saïx avait une raison d'abandonner son coeur. #7. Youffie ne peut pas tout voler. #8. Aérith n'est pas amoureuse de Jasmine, pas plus que Jasmine n'est amoureuse d'elle.
1. Maléfique & Philippe

_Vous connaissez l'histoire de la fille qui_ adore _un fandom mais qui à chaque fois qu'elle essaie d'écrire dessus fait du OOC complet ? Et bien c'est moi ! Afin de mieux cerner cet univers et ses personnages, j'ai donc décidé pour l'instant d'essayer les drabbles, des petits textes de cent mots exactement. Les pairings sont tirés au sort, ce qui donne parfois des mélanges vraiment surprenants. Voilà, sans plus m'étaler, je vais vous souhaiter une excellente lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Kingdom Hearts, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à... Disney, Square Enix ou que sais-je mais en tout cas, pas à moi !_

* * *

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Maléfique & Philippe :

.

Enfermer Philippe et le tenir à sa merci pendant cent années, où elle aurait soin de préserver sa vie, afin que, le temps écoulé, la princesse Aurore ne retrouve en son prince qu'un chevalier vieux et faible.

Maléfique d'avance s'en réjouissait, de la peine et la confusion des deux amants. Elle se promettait par mille tourments de briser l'âme qui semblait de fer de ce prince trop beau et trop charmant qui aimait et était aimé en retour d'une fille douce et belle.

On croyait que le fond du caractère de Maléfique était la méchanceté mais en réalité c'était l'envie.

.

* * *

 _J'avoue, j'ai eu de la veine, la chance du débutant sans aucun doute, ils font partis du même monde. Alors, vous reconnaissez Maléfique ?_


	2. Alice & Xehanort

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Alice & Xehanort :

.

C'était le lapin, voilà ce qu'elle dirait si on lui demandait comment tout avait commencé. Elle parlerait d'un terrier, d'un bouton de porte, d'un naufrage, de bien d'autres aventures où des fleurs chantantes se montraient cruelles, mais pas autant qu'une reine de cœur.

Elle ne parlerait pas de l'homme, de son regard d'or posé sur elle éveillant en son cœur d'enfant des frissons interdits. Elle ne dirait rien de cette ombre d'autant plus attirante qu'elle se savait fille de lumière ni de ce sourire, mauvais et charmant à la fois.

Non, Alice dirait simplement qu'elle avait suivi le lapin blanc.

.

* * *

 _Normalement, vous avez vu un micro-soupçon d'attirance d'Alice envers le sans-coeur de Xehanort passer. Sinon, j'ai totalement raté mon coup._


	3. Dilan & Hercule

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Dilan & Hercule :

.

Parfois Xaldin tente de deviner ce que Dilan aurait approuvé ou désapprouvé de sa vie actuelle.

Il lui semble qu'avant d'avoir été un homme manipulateur et froid, il a été un homme droit et fier, dévoué au service de son roi. Il était plus noble avant, quelque soit le sens du mot noblesse.

Dilan aurait sans doute apprécié ce jeune homme qui tente d'être un héros non seulement physiquement mais également psychologiquement, conscient qu'un héros n'est pas juste une montagne de muscles.

Et en Xaldin flotte le vague regret de devoir briser cette bête monstrueuse plutôt que cet intéressant Hercule.

.

* * *

 _On ne connaît pas tellement Dilan mais Xaldin est quand même un sacré biiiiiiiiiip..._


	4. Tidus & Saïx

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Tidus & Saïx :

.

L'homme qui l'a amené ici lui fait peur mais Tidus se garde bien de le montrer. Parce qu'il est têtu comme une mule et il sent bien que c'est ce que ce balafré à poils bleus veut.

Il veut également des informations sur Sora, Riku et Kairi et même si ces trois-là sont plutôt des connaissances que des des amis, Tidus ne les trahira pas pour autant. Alors il attend, rongeant son frein, se plaignant, criant.

Et soudain, dans le vide terrible de cette prison blanche, une petite voix : "Dites les filles, vous croyez qu'ici, on trouvera vraiment des trésors ?"

.

* * *

 _Je n'ai juste pas pu résister à caser Yuna si Tidus était dans les parages. Et puis Saïx est à mon avis assez tordu pour enlever les proches, ou ceux qu'il croit proches, de Sora._


	5. Riku & Donald

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Riku & Donald :

.

Riku est au-dessus de sentiments aussi bas et mesquins que la jalousie.

Parce que la jalousie mène aux ténèbres et que dans son cas, il vaut mieux éviter ce qui risquerait de le mener vers ce chemin déjà emprunté.

Donc non, il n'est pas jaloux, il n'est pas agacé non plus par ce ridicule canard qui se croit un grand mage et passe des heures à entraîner Sora. Entraînement dont lui-même, en tant que maître, n'a plus besoin.

Fuck la maîtrise, si elle l'éloigne de Sora.

En attendant, et c'est vraiment un hasard, Riku est d'humeur à manger des magrets.

.

* * *

 _Parce que je suis sûre que Riku s'abaisserait à être jaloux d'un canard, si ledit canard le prive de temps passé en compagnie de Sora._


	6. Saïx & Aqua

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Saïx & Aqua :

.

Saïx se souvient parfaitement de pourquoi il a choisi d'abandonner son coeur en échange du pouvoir, sans comprendre l'ampleur du sacrifice qu'il faisait. Il se souvient de cette sœur aînée et chérie, partie, quittant la tribu des fils de la lune pour un destin qui promettait d'être brillant.

Il se rappelle à quel point Isa voulait la retrouver, peut-être pour pouvoir aussitôt l'abandonner afin qu'elle, également, sache à quel point cela faisait mal.

Il n'a rien oublié mais aujourd'hui, Aqua n'est plus qu'un nom et un visage vague dans ses souvenirs. Où qu'elle soit, qu'elle y reste : il s'en fiche.

.

* * *

 _L'étrangeté de ces pairings tirés au sort, c'est que je me retrouve avec des headcanons très bizarres dans la tête. D'un côté, on a les cheveux bleus, et d'autre côté, on a la lune et l'eau. Or, comme la lune influe sur les marées... Bref, me voilà avec l'idée curieuse que ces deux-là sont peut-être frère et soeur..._


	7. Youffie & Belle

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Youffie & Belle :

.

Youffie est une voleuse hors pair, mais elle ne peut pas tout voler.

Elle peut voler les caleçons de Léon, ce qui occasionnera une course-poursuite mémorable sur les toits de Traverse, mais elle ne peut pas voler son chagrin.

Elle peut voler une mèche des cheveux d'Aérith, même si c'est drôlement dangereux, mais elle ne peut pas voler sa douleur.

Elle peut voler un sourire à Belle, la trop charmante Belle qui porte bien son nom, en la faisant rire mais elle ne peut pas lui voler son cœur, qui appartient à une Bête qui pourtant ne sait qu'en faire.

.

* * *

 _Ok, j'aurai sûrement dû me concentrer plus sur Belle et Youffie, je suppose qu'elles se rencontrent à Hollow Bastion, mais... Youffie volant les caleçons de Squall, c'était tentant, quand même._


	8. Aérith & Jasmine

.

 **Les jeux sont faits**

.

Aérith & Jasmine :

.

Aérith n'aime personne qu'un fantôme aux cheveux noirs, que le souvenir d'un rire dans une ville maudite loin d'ici, peut-être même dans une autre vie.

Elle n'aime pas Jasmine et sa peau dorée, ses yeux de biche, ses cheveux longs.

Sans doute Jasmine ne l'aime-t-elle pas plus, elle parle avec des flammes sombres dans ses yeux plus sombres encore d'un prince mendiant.

Mais Aérith est revenue sur sa terre natale pour la retrouver dévastée et Jasmine est sortie des ténèbres affamée de chaleur et de vie.

.

* * *

 _Je me demande si c'est clair ou si j'ai fait trop subtil... Après Youffie et Belle, voilà Aérith et Jasmine... Curieusement, je me suis attachée à ce dernier pairing._


End file.
